The present invention relates to etching a silicon layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silicon on insulator layer.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched into a stack of a silicon nitride layer over a silicon layer over a silicon oxide layer.